We Should Do This More Often
by AustinChase
Summary: Josh and Alex go to the gym to work out, but things heat up quickly. Alex/Josh, but turns into Liam/Alex and Liam/Josh. Possibly Liam/Alex/Josh. Rated M for a reason, basically smut.
1. We Should Work Out More Often

Disclaimer: the sexuality of the actors portrayed in this story are not necessarily real, and are not implied to be.

Contains graphic depictions of Male sexual activity.

* * *

We Should Work Out More Often

* * *

Josh Hutcherson and Alexander Ludwig were in the gym working out for their roles in the Hunger Games; Alex as Cato, the sexy psychopath, and Josh as Peeta, the romantic baker.

Alex was already decently built, with muscles, and Josh wasn't bad either, but in order to look the part; Alex needed to look like a killer, and Josh needed to look like a heavy lifter.

they had already been there for an hour and were exhausted. They were sweating like crazy.

"hey, can you spot me?" Josh asked as he layed down on the bench with his head at the edge.

"yeah, sure" the tall blonde replied as he stood behind the bar with his body pushed very close to the brunett's head.

Josh looked up and was instantly met with the outline of Alexander's cock. He swallowed hard being in the situation he was in, and he could feel his own member stiffening.

Josh lifted up the bar, and his arms shook a little.

"You ok?" the blonde looked down with a smirk.

"yeah I'm fine dude" Josh replied with a nervous laugh.

Alex moved one leg up onto the end of the bench. when the brunette brought the bar back down, he could easily see the tip of his cock through the leg in his basketball shorts and boxers.

Uncut, Josh assumed that since he was from Canada after all. He was probably about 5 inches flaccid, probably around 7 hard.

"Um, dude" he said pointing at the shorter boys growing arousal.

"Oh" josh replied putting his hand over himself.

Alex just started to laugh.

"Hey, it's cool bro, happens to everyone" he said half condescendingly. he looked down at his own growing member.

"see?" he said, bouncing his cock back and forth before heading off to the locker room. Josh followed shortly after.

when Josh walked in, the room was empty except for a naked Alexander, who was wearing only a towel loosely draped around his waist.

"Let's hit the showers."

josh walked over to the bench where the blonde was waiting and began to undress, first his shirt, then his shorts, until he was standing there in his underwear. He turned his head around to the other boy who was giving him a questioning look.

slowly he brought the boxers down to his ankles and stepped out of them

"Cute butt" Alex said before turning around and walking towards the showers.

Josh quickly grabbed his towel and went in behind him. The room was big and open, and full of steam, so much so that Josh couldn't see two feet in front of him.

"Alex?" Josh asked looking around.

He moved backwards and collided with the other boy, feeling his whole backside pressed against him.

"Woah, look out." He said nonchalantly.

"My bad." the brunett replied with a surprised look on his face.

Josh looked down at the blondes cock.

"Have you ever seen foreskin before?" He asked to the brunettes surprise.

"N-no, not really." he said, eyes still glued to his friends growing arousal.

"Yeah, its easy to tell, because you're still looking at it." He replies with a grin.

"How big is it?" Josh asked

"About 7 and a half inches hard, not the longest, but very thick." He says with a proud grin.

"How about yours?" Alex asked looking down at the tent in Josh's towel.

"Well its not as big as yours, about 6 and a half inches, and skinny." He sheepishly explains.

"Not bad, i like that" the blonde replies with a wink. "can i see it?" He asks after a short pause.

"Oh, uh yeah." Josh says as he loosens his towel and opens it up.

His cock was thin but long with a purple head at the tip. His member matched his fair skin color, and had a thick bush of dark colored pubes that formed into a trail to his belly button.

Alexanders was long and thick with a big red mushroom head that poked slightly out from his foreskin. It matched the lightly tan skin of his body, and had a neatly trimmed bush that also went to a treasure trail slightly thinner than Josh's hairier one.

"Nice, I like the hair dude" he said to the shorter boy, giving another wink.

"can I touch it?" he asked.

"I-I guess, i don't see why not", the brunette replied.

Alexander slowly moved his hand to grip the others hard cock. He moved his hand up and down, picking up speed. Josh started to melt in his hands, and Alex knew exactly what he was doing.

"You can touch mine too, I know you want to." He stated in a flirtatious manner.

Josh moved his hand shakily to grip his friends cock. He awkwardly plaid with the foreskin, moving it up and down in his hand and studying how the thick head popped in and out at his will.

"Here" the blonde said as he pushed Josh gently up against the wall and slid down his body. He licked down the brunette's softly formed abs and into his happy trail. He licked up and down and enjoyed the taste of the sweat that had formed there during their work out. It was musky and masculine. he then worked his way down to the purple tip of his cock and licked the slit, before he swallowed Josh's cock down.

The brunett felt like he could shoot right there, as his leg twitched and his cock went farther into his friends mouth. He put his head against the wall and closed his eyes as Alex went down on him.

Alexander stopped his movement at the top and pushed his tongue at the slit, at which Josh moaned. He continued to flick at it.

"Oh-oh god dude I think I'm gonna-" But he didn't have enough time to say it as his orgasm came on, and rope after rope of cum shot into Alexander's mouth. After about thirty seconds, he came down and the blonde popped off his dick. He stuck his tongue out and Josh saw his own seed on the other boys tongue.

"You taste sweet" He said, once again with his classic wink.

"Do I?" he asked, still in his pre-orgasmic high.

"Yep" The blonde said as he swallowed.

"Did, you want me to um, do the same?" The shorter boy asked unsure.

"No, you don't-"

"i want to" Josh cut him off a little to loudly, surprising himself.

"Okay" Alex replied with a chuckle.

He leaned up against the wall and Josh got in the same position the other was just in. He licked Alexanders happy trail the sam way, tasting the sweat. Similar to his own, just as manly. He worked down to his cock, and for a moment just stared at the thick member in front of him. he licked at the tip and flicked at the foreskin.

"Oh yeah" Alexander said with a shiver.

Taking that as a good sign, Josh continued to swirl his tongue around and suck on the loose skin.

"keep that up and I'll cum right now" He said with a smile.

Josh not wanting it to end so soon, stopped his effort and went all the way down on him, fitting all of the thick 7 inches into his mouth and throat. He waited a few seconds, looking up at his friends face, and then came back up, almost all the way before going back down again, increasing his pace every time. he reached his hands around and grabbed the back of his thighs for support and felt the light dusting of hair that the blonde had there. He went back to the tip and continued to assault the slit with his tongue.

"I'm gonna cum!" Alex choked out loudly.

Josh, moments later felt warm ropes of cum ascend into his mouth. So much cum was coming out that he was scared it would drip out. After another few seconds, Josh slipped the flaccid cock out of his mouth, and tasted the blonde's cum, a little sweet and a little sour, he kinda liked it.

"You taste good too."

"Do I?" He asked.

"Yeah, you do." Josh said as he swallowed the rest of the contents of his mouth.

"We should do this more often."

* * *

AN:

This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written, so I hope you guys like it.

P.S. Please review! i want to know what you think! also if you guys want more! Reviews are what I eat for breakfast every morning, please don't let me starve!


	2. We should Lose Things More Often

disclaimer: the sexuality of the actors portrayed in this story are not necessarily real, and are not implied to be.

contains graphic depictions of Male sexual activity. reader discretion is advised.

AN: I changed their sizes to be a little bigger because i admit it was too small, but I refuse to give them huge dicks cause its unrealistic. hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

We Should Lose Things More Often

* * *

"How does that sound?" Josh asked Alex after reading a romantic line from his script.

"Like a total stud dude." the blonde replied with a smirk.

"I really hope you're right, I don't want to sound like an idiot." said the brunette.

Alex smiled at Josh's remark, but then smirked at the feeling of something vibrating under his chair cushion.

"...The fuck?" he said as he stood up and lifted the cushion to find an iPhone.

"That looks like Liam's." the young brunette stated, referring to their co-star Liam Hemsworth.

"Oh my god!"

"what?" Josh asked as Alex turned the phone his direction, flashing the name 'Chris' on the caller ID.

"What do you think the chances are that it's THE Chris Hemsworth?" the blonde asked.

"We probably shouldn't answer it." Josh morally stated.

"yeah, I'll just take it back to his hotel, i think it's the one just down the street."

"Ok, catch you later dude." Josh said as he picked up his things and left the trailer.

Alex walked to his rental Prius and got in as he tossed the phone to the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. he started the car and checked his mirrors before driving out of the studio's parking lot.

As he was driving down the road, he glanced a couple times at the seat next to him.

'I really shouldn't', he thought as he pondered snooping through the phone, and eventually decided that doing so would be invasive on the other man's privacy.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked the car before grabbing the phone and getting out. Walking to Liam's door, he took in the fancy surroundings.

"How come my hotel doesn't look like this?" he complained quietly under his breathe, before quickly realizing that he wasn't 'Gale'.

"Oh, that's why."

He approached the door and knocked.

"Just a second!" He heard Liam shout from inside.

moments later a very sweaty Liam wiping his face with a towel emerged from behind the door.

"what's up Alex?" the tall brunette asked in his normal husky voice.

Alex was momentarily lost in the man in front of him before he answered. "Oh, uh, we found your cell underneath the couch." He said as he held the phone out in his hand.

"Ah! thanks dude, didn't even notice it was missing." he thanked the shorter blonde and gave him a bro hug.

"wanna come inside for a minute?" Liam asked.

"Sure dude." Alex said after a short pause.

The blonde followed the taller man inside and stared at the sweat soaked shirt he was wearing and the loose basketball shorts. It was clear to Alex that he was working out, which he couldn't deny turned him on.

He sat down on the couch when Liam invited him too, and the brunette began to change his clothes. Alex watched closely as he first took off his shirt to reveal his chest which was impressive to say the least. his eyes traveled down the trail of hair that got thicker as it neared his shorts.

"You don't mind, do you?" Liam asked as he paused with his hand on the band of his shorts.

"No, no, not at all" he reassured the brunette.

Liam brought down the black basketball shorts to reveal his muscled upper legs that were lightly dusted with hairs. His boxers soon followed as he brought them down. Alex thought he might die when he saw the member that was between Liam's legs. It was long and thick with a purple head inside his foreskin. He guessed it was around 8 inches when it was hard. It was surrounded by a thick brown bush that traveled up his happy trail.

"How big is that thing?!" Alex blurted out barely aware that he did.

"About 8 inches hard" he answered with a chuckle.

"Prove it." Alex said to the Taller brunette, who had begun to put on a new shirt.

"okay" Liam paused before saying with a smirk.

He brought his hand to his flaccid member and began to quickly jerk it, never loosing eye contact with Alexander. the blonde looked down to see the other's cock rapidly growing.

"Tah-Dah" Liam said with a seductive smile on his face.

"wow" was all Alex had to say as he continued to stare at his member.

"so you've seen mine, now it's your turn." The brunette said, shocking the blonde.

"No problem dude." Alexander said after a short pause.

He stood up and undid the button on his jeans and brought the zipper down. He quickly pulled the pants down to his mid thighs and his boxers met them a moment later. His cock bounced to attention fully erect at seven and a half inches. surrounded by the thick blonde bush.

"Nice dude, thick" Liam complimented.

"Thanks dude. you wanna...?" Alex asked with a jack off hand gesture.

"Why not" the brunette answered with a wink.

They both sat down on the large couch just close enough for their arms to make contact, Alex still had his pants down his legs. They started to Jack off, both looking at the others cock and hand. Liam slowly brought his hand to Alexander's bare thigh and began to rub them, feeling the soft hairs.

The blonde moaned and put his head back as he quickened his hand. Liam used this opportunity to reach his hand farther and started to massage his inner thigh and grazed Alex's smooth sac.

"You like that?" he asked seductively.

"A lot." was all the blonde could get out before he felt his hand being removed fro his cock, only to be replaced by the Brunette's.

Liam wrapped his large hand around Alexander's member and started to give him a hand job as he worked himself with his free hand. He pulled down on the blondes skin and watched the fat red head pop in and out. He worked his similarly in his other hand.

Chris slid off the couch and kneeled between Alexander's legs. he slowly slid the jeans and boxers down and off his legs, leaving him in just his socks.

"Up" he said as he lifted the blondes legs up, one in each hand above his head.

Meanwhile Alex continued to jack off, and Liam went in to lick up the underside of the blonde's sac, which caused him to moan. The brunette went lower and lower until he was at his pink puckered bud. He took a moment to take in the sight in front of him before he dove in and started rimming the younger blonde.

"That feels amazing." Alex said in ecstasy as Liam's tongue barely breached his hole.

Liam licked at it a few more times before sticking his tongue in as far as he possibly could.

"I think I'm gonna shoot!" Alex choked out as Liam continued to tongue him.

Alex shot the biggest load he's ever had. the first spurt landed in Liam's hair, the second and third up his chest and three more went down the length of his cock.

"Oh my god" he said as he threw his head back in extreme pleasure and he came down from his high.

Little did he know that Liam was close as well as he jacked himself off.

"Here it comes" he said before his cock erupted like a volcano, the first spurt hit the blonde's hole and the rest the back of his legs.

Liam leaned His head against Alex's thigh as he and the blonde both tried to recover from the intense pleasure.

"You got your cum in my hair." Liam said with a joking smirk.

"You got your cum on my ass." Alex shot back with an equal expression.

"touché. Now i really need to take a shower though." the brunette explained as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"Yeah me too." The blonde agreed.

"You know what, I should lose things more often."

* * *

AN:

And there you have it people, chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will come soon. A clue as to where it takes place is that it involves water. I'm not going to spoil the surprise though, so you will just have to wait until the chapter's up :P

ALSO! please review! I beg of you! Reviews are what keep 'Eye of the Tiger' playing in my head! please don't let me loose inspiration! R&R PLEASE!


	3. We should Swim Together More Often

disclaimer: the sexuality of the actors portrayed in this story are not necessarily real, and are not implied to be.

contains graphic depictions of Male sexual activity.

AN: sorry guys, didn't mean for this to take so long to get out, I've been so busy (common excuse) that I had no time to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

'We Should Swim Together More Often'

* * *

Josh Hutcherson was in his trailer practicing his lines when his phone buzzed. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was his co-star Liam.

"Hey dude, whats up?" That's strange, he thought. Liam never texted him, they weren't even very close, being that they had only met a month ago.

"Not much, just going over some lines."

"Cool dude, hey, i heard you helped find my phone, I wanted to thank you by inviting you over to swim in the huge pool at my hotel tonight."

That seemed like a strange reward, but when Josh though about it, he really wanted to swim, anything to get out of his tiny trailer.

"Sure, sounds great, what time?"

"Well its eight now, sooooo how about now?"

"Cool I'll be there in a minute."

Josh tossed the script on his couch. He grabbed his keys and headed for his car.

* * *

When he reached the hotel, he pulled into the parking lot and pulled into the only open space. He got out and walked towards the entrance to hotel. He stopped when he saw a sign pointing to the pool around the side, and followed the directions. The hotel was so lavish, it looked like a jungle. Crazy tropical plants grew out of the ground, most he had never seen before. Why did he get to stay at a hotel? Did he ask for this? Josh asked himself all these questions, and eventually came to the conclusion that he should have asked. Oh well.

As he neared the gate to the walled in pool, he could hear the sounds of of someone swimming. He peered through the rod iron gate and watched as Liam swam a lap from one side to the other. He quietly opened the gate and slipped inside.

"Oh hey" The taller Brunette said as he slowed down near the edge of the pool, climbing up and out.

Josh admired the hunk standing before him, dripping wet in the moon light in nothing but a pair of very revealing swim trunks that very much showed off his bulge, especially since he was wet and they were clinging to his legs.

"You want to swim now?" Liam asked awkwardly after a moment of dead silence.

"Huh, yeah sorry... oh shit" "what?" the taller guy asked.

"I didn't bring any swim trunks." Josh admitted, feeling like an idiot.

"Thats fine dude, just swim in your underwear, it's a gated pool, and nobodies gonna come out here." Josh hesitated for a second, but eventually nodded in agreement.

He took off his shoes and socks before slipping off his shirt. He brought down the fly on his pants, and brought them down to his ankles, and kicked them off. Josh stood before Liam in nothing but a pair of loose white boxers.

"Nice" Liam said before turning around and diving into the pool.

Josh took a second to watch him swim away before following suit. He dived in, and as he hit the water, he felt instantly refreshed. He hit the bottom, and looked up to see the other brunette climbing up and out of the pool. Josh pushed off from the bottom and propelled himself to the surface, swimming towards the edge of the pool. He climbed out and turned to face Liam, who was on the other side.

"Wow, that was refreshing" Josh stated enthusiastically.

Liam didn't responded, but gave a huge smirk as his eyes traveled down Josh's body.

"Wh-what?" Josh asked shyly before looking down to see that he was completely naked.

He looked up at Liam's face with a completely mortified look before covering his penis with both his hands. He searched for his underwear in the water and jumped in to put them back on.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Liam."

"Dude, don't even worry about it, it's nothing I haven't seen before, I mean, I am a man after all. I'lll tell you what, lets make it fair. I've seen yours, so I'll show you mine."

"Alright" Josh agreed unsure.

what could possibly happen? It seemed reasonable enough, and Josh couldn't say he wasn't curious.

Liam undid the velcro on his trunks, and pulled the strings, letting the shorts fall to the ground. Josh was so in awe of what he saw. The treasure trail lead down to a large bush the was all around the biggest dick he had ever seen. his thighs were dusted with dark brown hairs. Josh instantly sprung a boner at what he was seeing.

"Want a 360 view too?" Liam asked before slowly turning around, showing off his ass to the other boy.

"You know what, who needs these?" He said before he stepped out of his swim trunks and jumped into the pool.

He swam over to josh, who was still in a trance, and came up behind him, pulling him out of his frozen state by putting his arms around him and squeezing him in a playful, wrestling way. Josh smiled and fought back, splashing around to free himself. He felt the taller brunette press his entire body against his back, and Josh could feel the biggest boner poking his butt.

"Jeez dude, I can totally feel little Liam." the brunette joked as he pushed back again the other boys hard-on for added affect.

"Oh come on, you know you like it." Liam said back.

Josh turned and smirked at the other brunette who was still holding his arms around him. Slowly, Liam moved his hand down Josh's abs and eventually ended at the waistband of his underwear. He gently moved his hand just underneath the elastic in a teasing manner; feeling the shorter boys pubes. Josh was unsure of this, but was to turned on to really care. He pushed up and down against Liam's hard cock with his ass through his wet underwear, which sounded a moan from the taller brunette. Liam ran his hand down to touch the tip of Josh's straining cock and then went back up to run through his thick happy-trail.

Liam picked up josh by his waist and carried him to the side of the pool, sitting him down on the edge. Instantly, he went for the now transparent white boxers and pulled them down to The shorter brunettes ankles. For a moment, he just stared at Josh's cock, which eventually made the shorter boy uncomfortable.

"What?" Josh asked shyly.

"Nothing, your penis is just, wow. It's like perfect."

Josh's face instantly turned red at this compliment and he humbled himself.

"It's not big like yours though."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Liam replied with a wink before he bent his head down to lick the head of josh's cock.

The smaller brunette moaned as the other boy licked from the top to the bottom of the hard pole; before taking the whole penis into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down while his hands wandered up Josh's bare thighs and across his abs. The small brunette put his hands on Liam's shoulders. Josh pushed his hips up into Liam's warm mouth, and The older boy held down The boy by his thighs, to which Josh moaned out of pleasure and desire. Liam pushed against Josh's chest telling him to lay back on the ground and rested his legs on his shoulders as he continued to suck the purple headed cock. The tall brunette moved his hand down between Josh's legs and rubbed his finger lightly along the boy's butt cheeks. The younger brunette was experiencing intense pleasure from Liam's mouth and newly from his hand which had now spread his cheeks and rubbed against his entrance. The older Brunette pushed the tip of his large index finger into Josh's entrance and The boy moaned in pleasure. This was when Josh noticed that Liam, still in the water, was using a free hand to jack himself off.

"Oh dude, do you want me to help you with that? I feel bad." Josh asked quietly.

Liam thought about this for a moment before Placing Josh's hand around his penis so that both boys were now jacking themselves off. the taller brunette continued his work on Josh's hole, and now had his finger working in and out of him. He felt around for that magical spot, pushed on it slightly and watched as Josh's leg shook and he moaned out of the intense pleasure he was in. The smaller boy moaned at the loss of Liam's finger and he heard him getting out of the water. he walked over Josh and stared down at him for a second.

The younger boy could not believe how Hot Liam was, especially seeing his uncut cock hard for the first time, the red head was even redder than before inside the foreskin. Josh could not control himself as he sat up and reached his hand to take hold of Liam's hard penis. he pulled it back all the way until the foreskin went past the head, and then pulled until it went back over. Building up pace, he began to quickly jack Liam as he also did himself.

"I'm gonna come" Liam said between moans.

Liam's cock exploded and five huge sprays of his Australian seed landed in Josh's hair, on his face, and on his chest. Josh moaned as he also climaxed directly after. It was the biggest load he has ever shot, it went up to his face and all over his chest, blending in with the taller hunks seed. After coming back down from his sexual high, Liam bent down and slowly licked a line up Josh's chest, collecting both their seed in his mouth and swallowing it.

"we taste good." he said with a smirk.

"We should definitely swim together more often."

* * *

Thanks For Reading


End file.
